


Last Kiss

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Gorim visits the prince one last time before his exile.
Relationships: Male Aeducan/Gorim Saelac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).



> This has been one of my favorite pairings ever since I played with my Male Aeducan, and I finally got to write about them.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

It had all gone so wrong.

To think all this had happened in the supposed to be a quick expedition into the Deep Roads. 

It wasn't meant to be like this.

Trian dead, his father soon to join him, Bhelen stuck in a quest for power against Harrowmont.

And him alone.

In a matter of hours, it seemed that a freezing chill had descended on Orzammar all of the sudden.

This would seem improbable, given the rivers of lava that flowed beneath the city, but for the Aeducan prince, that cell room in Orzammar had become the coldest place in the world.

He wrapped his arms around himself trying in vain to conserve heat as he laid on the stone floor, but he couldn't stop himself from shivering. Perhaps it was the prison that had been purposefully made to be this cold. Perhaps it was the fact that he would soon be cast out towards an almost certain death in the Deep Roads. Or perhaps… it was the loneliness and regret… of what would happen to Gorim now.

Of not getting a chance to say goodbye.

He looked emptily towards the empty hall that led to his cell, where a dim light could be seen in the far end from where the guards were posted.

A light at the end of the tunnel. Fitting.

Suddenly, the clanking sound of metal came from the far end of the corridor.

_ “This is it”  _ Aeducan was ready. He had made his peace with his fate. He held tightly to the chain that held the crafted stone he’d received from his mother when he was very young, the only memento she had from her, and sighed.

_ “The Deep Roads await” _

2 pairs of footsteps came closer and closer. He kept his eyes shut. He would not grant them the pleasure of looking into his eyes.

“You can stay until the next shift of the guard arrives. Make good use of your time” a guard with a growling tone said.

“I will. Thank you”

The voice that replied made him snap his eyes open. Looking up, he met the one person that meant the world to him.

The only one he loved.

“Gorim”

“Torak”

He stood, stretching out his hand to make contact. To make sure this wasn’t an illusion brought about from despair. 

His hands felt the cold metal of his armor, which still bore the marks of all those times they trained together. They mingled with his beard as they moved upward, until at last he cupped his face.

It was real.

Gorim planted a kiss on his palm as tears came to his eyes.

They crashed into a hug almost instantly, holding each other as if they were afraid the other would vanish if they let go.

Which they both knew was exactly what was gonna happen.

"How… How did you…"

"I used what little pull I could… I wish it could have been more, but I… I…"

"It's alright, my love" Torak said, wiping the tears from his eyes, tightening his embrace "Let's us enjoy the little time we have left"

Gorim let out a short laugh "Is that all you can really think about ?"

"No. All I can think about is you"

Moving his arms to the side of Gorim, the young Aeducan began to undo the buckles and locks of Gorim's leather armor, a process he was all too familiar with.

As the protecting piece fell to the floor, the prince wasted no time in pulling the white shirt over his shoulders.

"You're beautiful" Aeducan whispered, as he lowered his head and planted a series of kisses all over Gorim's chest, burying his face in his toned chest.

"No more beautiful than you, my love" Saelac replied, wrapping his head behind his back, burying his fingers in the man's raven black hair as he guided his movements, feeling his mouth moving all over him.

As Aeducan wrapped his arms around Gorim, he couldn't hold back the few tears that left his eyes. Holding Gorim so close once more brought memories of happier times. Times where regardless of the chaos that enveloped both of their lives, they could always rely on each other, each being an anchor to help each other to brace the storm that life in Orzammar was.

And this was the last time they would hold each other.

Lowering his face to Gorim's pants, Torak pulled out his buckle and dropped it in one fell swoop.

"No underwear ?" Torak said as he looked upwards, smiling coyly at his lover.

"I assumed the less I brought, the better. I hope you do not mind"

"Oh, I'm not complaining" Aeducan replied, as he placed his hands on Gorim's ass and pulled him closer "I am not complaining at all"

As Torak took Gorim's cock into his mouth, he couldn't help but groan into it. Such an intimate action, one they'd shared so many times before. The prince closed his eyes, enjoying as he felt the warm sensation seeping into his skin. Rolling his tongue around the tip, he cleaned the beads of precum that were already coming out.

Gorim unconsciously began to thrust himself into Torak's mouth, moving his hips more and more as he seeked further contact, trying to sate the thirst that consumed him.

Aeducan separated his mouth from the cock with a loud pop, threads of precum dripping from his lips and beard as he looked upwards at Gorim, smiling as he kept jerking the cock and fondling his balls with the other hand.

Gorim leaned down, locking their lips in a deep passionate kiss, before reaching out towards Torak, slowly feeling his chest and toned stomach before rolling down towards his real goal.

"I want you"

Pulling Aeducan's pants down with a single tug, he felt his cock throbbing at the sight of his. He moved quickly, his hand trembling, as the nerves and adrenaline rushed through his body.

Torak smiled as he intertwined his hand with his, and moved it towards their cocks.

"Are you ready ?" Gorim asked, as he pressed his cock with Torak's, shivers going up and down their spines as the sensation washed over them.

Aeducan moved his head towards Gorim, as their lips brushed together "For you, my love, I am always ready"

Torak's words made Gorim's heart skip a beat, for a moment the lust giving way to the brunt realization that this could be their last time together, but he brushed it off. He wouldn't ruin the final moment he would share with the love of his life.

They started to move into each other, their hands wrapped around their cocks as they moved them together, enjoying the wave of sensations as flesh brushed against flesh, breath against breath, man against man.

The tips brushed against one another, the beads of precum joining as their movements intensified, Gorim quickening his pace as he moved atop Aeducan, their hushed moans filling the cell as their cocks throbbed harder and harder.

Aeducan lifted himself up, burying his face in Gorim's neck as he moaned into his skin, the sounds making Gorim shiver as they kept grinding against each other.

"Gorim… I…"

"You don't have to say it… I know" Gorim whispered into his ear, knowing he was coming closer to the edge, and that Aeducan wasn't far behind.

"I want to… I love you, Gorim Saelac. I have always loved you… and I always will"

Gorim let out a pained cry as he jerked the cocks one more time, the cum squirting from both of them, into each other and mixing as they climaxed together.

Gorim buried his face in Aeducan's chest, the tears rolling down his skin as the prince wrapped a hand around his head.

"I don't want this to end… I cannot live knowing I won't see you again" 

Aeducan tilted the man's head up, softly kneading his red hair, taking in his scent for what he knew could very well be the last time.

"I promise you, my love, that no matter what happens, I will see you again"

"Don't give me false hope, my love. Savor this last moment with me while it lasts" Gorim replied, tears still rolling down his face.

"Gorim. Have I ever lied to you ?"

"Yes"

Aeducan laughed "Fair enough. But believe me when I say this to you. All the darkspawn in the world will not stop me from seeing you again"

Using his free hand, he took off the chain that held his mother's stone and placed it around Gorim's neck.

"You have your hand in my cock, so I'm inclined to believe you" Gorim said, before planting a quick kiss on Aeducan's lips.

"That's all I ask for"


End file.
